general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Silas Clay and Ava Jerome
Dr. Silas Clay and Ava Jerome are fictional characters and were a couple on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting Silas was portrayed by actor Michael Easton from May 2013 to August 2015. The role of Ava was originated by veteran soap actress, Maura West on May 8, 2013. In 2015, West won a Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Lead Actress for her role as Ava Jerome. Background Ava is the daughter of the late mob boss, Victor Jerome and his ex-mistress, Delia Ryan Coleridge. They share a daughter named, Kiki, who was born in 1992 change to 1993. In 2015, Silas was murdered by Madeline Reeves. In 2018, their daughter, Kiki was murdered by Ryan Chamberlain. Storylines |-|1990s= Silas and Ava met in the early 1990s in New York City. Silas was working as a doctor and Ava was trying to open an art gallery. At the time, Silas was married to Nina Reeves, but was going through a rough patch in his marriage. Silas was drawn to Ava from the start and the two embarked on a torrid love affair. Ava would often take Silas to Ryan's Bar, which was owned by her mother, Delia Ryan Coleridge, to spend time together. Silas and Ava continued their affair, until Nina fell into a coma under suspicious circumstances. Nina's mother, Madeline Reeves blamed Silas for Nina's condition and rightly accused him of having an affair. Madeline believed that his affair was what caused Nina to go on anti-depressants and then overdose on them. Madeline banned Silas from visiting a comatose Nina, but had no proof of his affair. Ava soon found out she was pregnant with Silas' child. She knew that her pregnancy would be proof of their affair, so she hid her pregnancy and named someone else as the father of her child in order to protect Silas from facing suspicion for Nina's overdose. Ava later went on to give birth to Silas' daughter, however she never told Silas that she was carrying his child and the two went their separate ways. |-|2013-15= Silas and Ava reconnected in Port Charles and it was clear they had a rocky past. Over the years Silas had grown resentful of his affair with Ava because of his guilt over Nina's condition. Silas and Ava shared some snarky remarks, but for the most part stayed out of each other's way. When Silas found out that Ava had a 21 year old daughter, Kiki Jerome, he immediately became suspicious that Kiki was his daughter. Silas and Ava shared some heated arguments and stolen kisses as they spared over the truth about Kiki. After some evasion on Ava's part, she finally admitted to Silas that he is Kiki's father. In an attempt to bond with her new father, Kiki invited him to her wedding party. At the party, Silas and Ava shared a dance and kiss for old times sake. A few months later, Detective Nathan West arrives in town to investigate Nina's overdose. Nathan was raised as Nina's brother and had a personal connection to the case. Silas and Ava met secretly several times to discuss what they would do about Nathan's suspicions before they started to feel suspicious about each other. Ava believed Silas was responsible for Nina's coma, and Silas believed that Ava could be responsible. In the end, Nina's mother Madeline was the one who was responsible. Silas and Ava shared a heart to heart when they realized neither was responsible. Silas and Ava didn't have much interaction until mid-October when Ava starts to experience extreme labor pains after taking the wrong medication given to her by Sabrina Santiago. Ava was hiding out away from Sonny at The Brownstone and she didn't want to risk going to the hospital and Sonny finding her. So, Kiki offers to find Silas and bring him over. Silas comes and looks after Ava. He manages to alleviate the pain and in the meantime they talk about the past and share a touching moment. Afterward, Silas agrees to continue treating Ava for which she is very grateful. Silas stays at the Brownstone to protect Ava. However, Nina and her mother Madeline Reeves scheme to get Silas away from Ava, just long enough for Nina to induce Ava's labor and steal her newborn baby girl. Ava tries to convince Madeline to help her, but she declines and Ava is crushed when Nina and Madeline leave with her daughter. She tries to go after the two women, but she collapses on the docks and is found by Silas and Kiki, who rush her to the hospital. Silas and Kiki stay by her bedside while she is in the hospital to comfort her. When Ava learns that her role in Connie Falconeri's murder was outed, she knew the cops would be coming to arrest her and she wouldn't be able to search for her baby. So, she leaves the hospital and flees to Silas's place, where he agrees to hide her. Silas and Ava travel to New York City to search for her baby. They follow up on some potential leads but end up with nothing. While in New York, Silas finds out from Kiki that Ava is also on the run from the law to avoid being prosecuted for Connie's murder. Initially, Silas takes steps to turn Ava in to the authorities, but after Ava pleads with him and evokes his feelings for her, he agrees to continue hiding her. He also vows to protect her from Sonny and help her find her baby girl. Morgan, Kiki, Silas and Ava eventually catch up with Franco, Nina and the baby in Canada. While Morgan, Ava and Kiki confront Franco, Silas confronts Nina and gets Ava's baby away from her. Silas reunites baby Avery with Ava and Franco and Nina are carted off to jail. After a short-lived reunion between mother and daughter, Ava is also taken to jail for Connie's murder and Silas helps Kiki care for baby Avery. Weeks later, Ava escapes from prison with Sonny, Julian and Franco. They are ambushed by Johnny Zacchara and Carlos Rivera, who have been ordered to kill them by Fluke. Carlos confronts Ava on the footbridge and shoots her in the shoulder. When Ava tries to fight back against Carlos after pleading for her life, she loses her balance and falls off the bridge. Johnny and Carlos flee and Ava dangles on the side of the bridge for dear life. She is found by Sonny who tries to save her, but she wasn't strong enough to hold on. She slips from Sonny's grasp and falls several feet into the water below. For weeks, Ava was presumed dead until it was revealed that she was rescued by Silas. Silas rescued Ava and took her to a clinic in New York City to recover. He has been caring for her every since. When Ava fears that Silas will turn her in after she is recovered, Silas tells Ava that he still cares about her and he will stick by her. He won't turn her in. See also *Kiki Jerome Photo gallery Silas-ava.png|Reconnecting Sava4.png| sava3.png savahospital.png Savascalpel.png| Savakiss2.png|Kissing AvadreamsSilas.png|Ava fantasizes about Silas SilasAvaKiss.png|Silas and Ava fantasy kiss Savaweddingparty.png|At Morgan and Kiki's reception Savatalk.png|I was protecting you Silastendstoava.png|Tending to Ava Silastendstopreggoava.png|Clearly the air sava.png FindingAvawithoutbaby.png|Silas and Kiki find Ava without the baby silaskikiava.png|Hospital Savahug.png|Ava goes to Silas for help Savahug2.png|Silas agrees to hide Ava Savahitstheroad.png|Silas and Ava hit the road Sava5.png|Silas finds out from Kiki that Ava killed Connie Sava6.png| SavaNY2.png| Savahands.png| SavaNY3.png| SavaNY.png| Savababy.png| Savainvestigate.png| Savadisguises.png| Savalooks.png| Savadelia.png| Savabooth.png| Avababy.png| Averysilas.png|Silas takes Avery to see Ava Sava8.png| AvaAverySilas.png|Silas and Ava with Avery Savadying.png|Silas tells Ava that she is dying SilascomfortsAva.png|Silas comforts Ava References Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital couples Category:Characters Category:Jerome family